Death Is Seeping IN!
by Fictionluver777
Summary: After Veronica goes to Logans room and sees him and Kendall together she goes back in the elevator but something there happens that could end up killing Veronica Mars for LoVe fans! Chapter7 up
1. The start of the end

**As Veronica Mars went into the elevator she couldn't believe what an idiot she was. _Of course he was drunk what kind of Logan would say those things sober_ she thought to herself_ and what's even more embarrassing is that he was with Kendal._ The doors finally closed and the elevator started its long descent down. About halfway down the elevator came to a shrieking crashing halt. The sudden movements made Veronica jerk and hit her head on the doorAs she fainted into nothingness she heard a hissing noise coming from the vents.**

**As the elevator door closed Logan took one last glance at Veronica than went back inside. Kendal was fully dressed and putting on makeup.**

"**Your leaving already? Logan asked.**

"**As fun as this was I have an appointment" Kendal replied she walked towars the elevator and pushed the button. "Crap it's not in service I Guess I have got to take the stairs" and she did.**

**Logan than got a call from the security people. **

"**Mr. Echolls sorry to bother you but there is something wrong with the elevator."**

"**I know its broken but how does that concern me just get someone to fix it"**

"**I am afraid to inform you that there seems to be carbon Monoxide coming in through the vents and there is someone inside. Rescue teams are all busy and they cant come till later but by then she will probably be dead."**

"**She" Logan said "who?"**

"**It appears to be a blonde haired girl around 18"**

**With that Logan's worst fears had been confirmed.**

"**Ronnie he muttered.**

**As that was happening Veronica Mars still unconscious had no idea that her next breath could be her last. **


	2. Worry

**Note I will not update till I get reviews so please review! For my stories sake.**

**LOGAN'S POV (With lots of Logan Angst)**

**_Oh my god! I was in shock she probably was going to die. At what cost. If I had not of been with Kendal, if I had not lied and said the whole night was a blur she wouldn't be in danger of dying right now._**

"**Security" I called into the cell "Security" my yelling had just met with dead air. For some reason the security guards were not responding. I ran down the steps to the security booth it was eerily empty. No one was there. I had bigger things to worry about though. I pulled up the elevator on the security camera and panicked when I saw the visual. There she was lying on the floor unconscious she was still breathing thankfully but for how long? I guess a part of me was hoping that it was some other 18-year-old blonde in the elevator but it was Veronica. **

"**I am going to get you out of there" I told the screen "alive" **


	3. Wake Up

Sorry the last chapter was so short I was in school during lockdown writing it. Thanks for the reviews. Remember the faster you review the faster I write new chapters.

Keith Mars was worried. Veronica had been gone a few hours without checking in. He decided to call her. No answer now he was really worried.

Logan didn't know what to do. Veronica was stuck unconscious in an elevator that was slowly filling with carbon Monoxide. He had to wake her up somehow. All at once, Veronica's phone rang. She stirred but did not wake up. Logan had an idea he took out his phone and hit Veronica's number.

In the land of darkness, Veronica heard her phone ring. Veronica fought to wake up but to no avail. She could not pry her eyes open. The phone rang again, than 5 more times. She finally woke up. She found that she was in an elevator. _Strange_ she thought drowsily. She picked up her phone that was still ringing and answered it.

"Hello" she asked groggily.

"Veronica" Logan said "thank goodness your awake". "Listen, you are trapped in an elevator that is slowly filling with carbon monoxide. You have to get out of there"!

"Where are the police and rescue people" Veronica asked confused

"I don't know where they are but all their dispatch is out. Logan said, "Look around is their any way you can get out of there?"

"There looks like there is a vent that is not circulating carbon Monoxide," Veronica said with a yawn. It's to far up though I cant reach it"

"Listen Veronica," Logan said. "You have to stay awake I am coming to get you but you cant go to sleep" Veronica yawned again Logan had to keep her talking. "You know how I said the whole night was a blur," he told her.

"Yes" she answered becoming more alert.

"Well it wasn't," he told her. "I meant what I said about it being epic and everything". "When you left though I met up with Kendal". I I still love you Veronica"

"I still love you to" she told him and with that she passed out.

Well what do you think? Was it worth reading? Review please and no flames.


	4. Killer World

Ok in a latest review I have gotten my story was called mediocre. This has led me to do something so crazy it just might work. I have been thinking about this for awhile so if it seems a little farfetched don't worry it will make sense. I am also sorry if my spelling and grammar are a little off. No flames just review! Oh and I do not own Veronica Mars Rob Thomas does. This is AU

Killer world

POV

_This was all working out as planned. All Logan now had to do was go into the elevator and he would have them trapped. The papers would deem it as an accident. The security people would say they were on break. He had made sure that rescue dispatch and police were out. It had been so easy to trap them. It was almost comical that Veronica's downfall would be because she had taken the elevator after seeing the man she loved with someone else. There was one more thing she had to take care of. Veronica's father had a tracking device in his phone, if he were to track Veronica down, his plan might go up in smoke. Wait a minute there was a way to disable it. He typed something into the computer. There now my plan is nearly complete._

"Veronica" Logan said into the phone "Ronny are you there?" His question was met with shallow breaths. He had to get in there to get her out of there. Wait a minute there was a ventilation system! He went down into the basement. There had to be a way to cut off the carbon monoxide flowing into the elevator. He went over to the control panel and found out he could cut it off. After he did that, he opened the vent and started to crawl through.

It was dark in the vent but Logan didn't care. He had to get to Veronica. Even with the carbon monoxide stopped she had to get to the hospital. She could still die. He jumped out of the vent when he reached the elevator.

"Oh my god Veronica" he said and hugged her. She started to wake up.

"What is going on"? She asked groggily finding it hard to breath.

"Your going to be ok" Logan told her.

"Yeah but your not" she said all seriously with a hint of laughter in her eyes." At least when I get through with you your not going to be" and punched him in the arm. Not meanly though, it was more loving. "That was for lying to me". Logan just pulled her into another hug.

"I meant what I said, I still love you" Logan told her.

"I love you to" Veronica said "Even if you are a piece of lying scum" she joked with him. All was going well until Logan heard something.

"Do you hear that?" Logan asked

"Hear what" Veronica said groggily.

"It's a hissing noise" Logan began "It's the vents! The carbon monoxide is flowing again we have to get out of here!" He tried his cell phone. "Shit no service!" "I will have to go back and get some help". He hated leaving Veronica but it was the only way to get her out of there alive. He crawled back through the vent and gasped. Someone had put the bars back onto the vent and there was no way out.

Remember the faster you review the faster I write more. Oh and now that my plot bunnies have reawakened after my story was called mediocre, I wont need any more ideas. Just review!


	5. Halucinations

Ok people. I have taken your advice and have decided to slow down a little. I am sorry if you didn't like my sudden plot change. Let me answer some questions Logan only just thought of the switch that turned off the vents. What do you want from me he was shell shocked for crying out loud! The security people alerted Logan because they were on blank's (cant tell you who's) payroll. For those of you who don't like my story don't read it! I said you could criticize me but don't flame me! Only constructive criticism. For those of you who like my story I am sorry if I am rambling on and I thank you for sticking with this story and liking it. **NO FLAMES! Please** Here is the next chapter of Death is seeping in.

Logan didn't know what he was going to do. Somehow the vent had been sealed up. He tried his cell phone but there was no service. Now he was starting to panic more. In a few minutes he would surely succumb to the carbon monoxide. Someone had to know where they were by now. Where were the people security called? In fact where was security? Someone had deliberately stopped the elevator and released the carbon monoxide with intent to kill them. Who would be so vindictive enough to do that who? There were a lot of people they both made mad enough to kill. The list went on and on. Before Logan could think any further he collapsed in a heap next to Veronica.

**Veronica's POV**

I'm walking through a fiery blaze. No one is here it's just the flames and me. If this is hell why am I here? A face is coming into my rein of vision it is Aaron Echolls. I am not in the flames anymore now I am in a fridge. The air is thick with smoke. Each breath I take is laced with heat and steam. I hear Aaron's laughter from somewhere and I realize that this time no one is here to save me. I'm going to die just like Lilly. I think now there is no more reason to fight that I should just give up. My best friend is dead, my boyfriend fled the country with his daughter, and my mother ran away. A voice in the back of my head reminds me about Logan. With that reminder I gain a new reason to fight. I flutter my eyes and they open.

**Logan's POV **

I am in what looks like a jail. It is a jail I realize. Two police officers roughly throw me into a cell. My cell mate is shrouded by shadows but I instantly know who he is.

"Congratulations son" my father says "your just like me."

"I am nothing like you"! I defend.

"Oh really" he sneers "look at you you're a carbon copy of me". The words carbon remind me of carbon monoxide and I realize that I am hallucinating. I fight with all my might and my eyes snap open.

Logan sees Veronica getting up

"Are you ok" he asks her.

"As good as I can be" she says giving him a look. "Hey look the elevators moving again" Indeed it was and in that moment they felt that they were going to be ok until Logan realized something.

"The elevator is going way to fast.If it doesn't stop were going to crash"! Ten seconds later a large bang filled the air and the splintering remains of the elevator were all that could be seen.

Ooh cliffie! I hope you liked that chapter of my story. If you review I will put up more.


	6. Impact

Ok I know I haven't updated in awhile. I have been swamped with finals. School ends tomorrow so I will be on the computer a lot. I am looking for a beta for not just this story but for future stories. I need someone who can correct, make changes, and know how the characters voices are. If you are interested email me.

**After the crash, it was eerily silent. Not a person was seen, not a sound was heard. The air was filled with the stench of disaster. All at once, someone shakily came out of the rubble.**

Veronica's POV

_My head feels like it was hit by a sledgehammer. My lungs gave a painful jab each time I took in a breath. It hurt to open my eyes but I had to. Debris were piled all around me, some were even on me. I tried to get up but felt light headed. The gas was still in my system but for now it wasn't hurting me. The last thing I remember is Logan saying the elevator was going to crash. Oh my god!_

"_**Logan"**_** Veronica screamed. A groan filled the air from a pile of debris. Veronica started pulling rocks off of him. In a few minutes he was uncovered.**

_LOGANS POV_

_It hurt to think. Rocks are covering me and all I can see is darkness. I am sleepy and probably have a concussion. Maybe sleep would help. I nearly doze off when I am jolted by Veronica's voice. I groan without even realizing it. I hear debris shifting and then I see Veronica. It is a bit a hazy around the edges but it will pass. I must have looked bad because when Veronica saw me she gasped._

Veronica's POV

_Logan looked awful. His head was bloody, his eyes looked glazed over and he looked like he was having trouble keeping things in focus. It looked like we were in the boiler room. I lifted Logan up._

" **Come on we have to get out of here" Veronica told Logan. Logan was getting things back into focus but he was still a little groggy. He was leaning on Veronica as they made their way to the door. **

"**Not so fast" a familiar voice rang out a little to familiar to Logan and Veronica.**

**Killer POV**

**_How could they survive that crash? They have more lives on them than a cat. I guess I will have to handle this myself._**

**The voice that rang out was evil and full of bitterness. That was a voice that neither of them could forget. They both went rigid. It was a voice that they thought they would never hear again. It was the voice off Aaron Echolls!**

"**You know how much money it takes to make sure no one remembers anyone today?" Aaron asked mockingly. "It will all be worth it though when I'm free and your dead".**

"**why aren't you in jail" Logan asked his voice without feeling.**

"**Now wouldn't you know it my lawyer got me bail at the last moment". Aaron answered apparently having fun.**

"**Who in their right minds would let you back on the streets, you're a flight risk" Veronica said.**

"**First of all I am a very good actor, and second the judge just got a new summer home in the Hamptons". He pulled a gun out and without warning aimed it at Logan and pulled the trigger. Veronica reacted instantly she tackled Logan to the ground saving him.**

"**I'm not a fan of monologues so I am gonna get right back to the point." He aimed the gun again, and a shot rang out.**


	7. Shot

Ok people. Here is the next chapter of Death is Seeping In. I want to take this time to apologize for threatening not to update if I didn't get reviews. I am sorry for everyone offended by it and I would like to thank these people for reviewing

Luna Bell

reallifesux

IcyAngel23

JaysBaby

moustrich

lackinglime123

cHoCoLaTe-cHiHuAhUa

Stupid Cupid

shelly

FanFicFairy514

Cristina

Duckygirl

Amy

rain1657

jacedes

sally

KarahBella

Kayelah

April

Miley

FanFicFairy514

wickedshizit

Buffycoo999

yegbb10

If I did not list everyone either they signed it as anonymous or I made a mistake. If I forgot to mention you please let me know .

_Disclaimer- I do not own veronica Mars Rob Thomas does. _

**Chapter 6 – Shot**

Before the shot hit Logan, Veronica tackled him to the floor like a pro wrestler. They were both seemingly unharmed but Logan couldn't tell, he just assumed they were both ok.

"Pity" Aaron said, "I missed" he raised the gun to take another shot but before he could pull the trigger he heard a noise. His eyes became alert and he looked frantically around the room. He saw a movement in the corner of his eye and in an instant picked up Veronica and put a gun to her temple. "Alright cops" Aaron chuckled maliciously "come out or I'll blow her brains out".

Logan could see Veronica fighting to stay conscious. Her head was covered in blood from the crash. Logan then noticed something that he hoped his eyes were deceiving. Veronica had a gunshot wound in her stomach and blood was gushing out. She must have been shot when she saved me, he thought.

Three cops came out of their hiding spots and dropped their weapons. Logan knew that his father was going to kill Veronica one-way or the other. If he didn't shoot her she was likely going to bleed to death. The look on Aaron's face was a look of revenge. She was the one who tarnished is reputation. He forgot all about Logan and was focused on just making Veronica pay. He cocked the trigger with the gun on her temple and moved to pull the trigger. Veronica losing her battle to stay conscious went limp and the sudden deadweight made Aaron hand jerk. Logan was in shock at seeing his beloved so close to dying he couldn't do anything.

Suddenly a shot rang out and Aaron fell on his back dropping Veronica. Behind Aaron was Keith Mars with a smoking pistol in his hands. Veronica seemed to fall in a graceful ark in slow motion. At the last second Logan grabbed her and held her in his arms. She was bleeding heavily now and Logan could see no exit wound. Two cops were grabbing Aaron Echolls and Keith was calling for the paramedics but all Logan cared about was Veronica. He was putting pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. Veronica was waking up though obviously in pain.

"I love you" she said in a gasp and slipped back into nothingness.

_So will Veronica die? Find out in the next chapter. Sorry this chapter was so short. I wanted to get it out there. I have been making this up as I go along so if something doesn't seem to make sense it will be explained._


	8. Breakdown

Hey sry for the wait I had a lot going on in my life. I know this part is very short but I felt I should up date even if its only a little update. Thank you to all the fans who have continued their support of my story. Also I hear in 2 episodes veronica and logan will break up for good, they will have gotten back together in the episode before that, and then the will break up again! THAT ISNT FAIR!!!! Opps sry im rambling its just im an avid LoVe shipper. Ill let you read the story now.

"**Clear"! An ambulance attendant shouted holding the defibulater to veronica's chest. "Nothing yet he said looking at her vitals. Logan was holding her cold hand in the back of the bumpy ambulance. He was looking pale and aghast. He was holding on to her as if trying to pass on some of his life essence on to her to will her back to the living.**

Logan's POV 

**_Why is this happening? This cant be happening! I think to myself hoping that this is a dream and I will wake up. God Veronica cant die, she cant. I lost Lilly, I lost my mother, she is the only one left. How could she die now? After everything we've been through today she'll die from this. A bullet shot by my own father. It should be me there clinging on to life not her. The bullet was meant for me. "Come on Ronnie you can make it" I whisper "you cant leave me now I will die without you". I am silent now pleading to her to live. _**

**_The ambulance stops and the medics pull Veronica's stretcher out_ I _try to follow them and one man holds me back as if to say there is nothing I can do now. I run off into the parking lot and begin to scream._**

" _**HOW CAN YOU BE DOING THIS!!! SHE CANT DIE NOT NOW! I NEED HER THE WORLD NEEDS HER. IF YOUR GONNA KILL ANYONE KILL ME. The bullet was meant for me" I say starting to sob. I collapse onto the cement and begin so break down. Then I see someone who shouldn't be here. Someone my father had already taken away.**_

"**Lilly?"**

OOH cliffie if you want to know what happens next stay tuned. I promise I will update very soon.


	9. Conversations with the dead Queen part 1

_OMG I am so sorry it took so long for me to update! I just had the busiest few months of my life!! But I am going to try and update everything I wrote and maybe make some new stories. On other news I am grieving over the cancellation of Veronica Mars. (Sob) WHY WHY DAWN OSTROFF!!! Ok I'm probably freaking you ppl out so on with the story!!!!!_

"Lilly"? Logan gasped "how, why are you here?" He looked up at her from the parking-lot floor. Lilly looked at him like he was crazy her hair billowing in the wind. She was wearing a purple revealing blouse, and the shortest skirt ever created.

"God Logan could you be any more dense?" She asked rolling her eyes with a smile on her face. "This is what I get for dating pretty people". She muttered to herself "they don't have brains to back it up." Her smile faded and changed to a frown. "I'm here because they asked me to get through to you." At his questioning glance she sighed. "What happened to me…to Veronica, is not your fault."

If I hadn't ever met you, or gotten together with you, Aaron wouldn't of killed you, and Veronica wouldn't have Aaron wanting to kill her." Logan sighed having finally talked about his problem. He put a shaky hand through his brown hair.

"Logan don't underestimate me. You really don't think I wouldn't of gotten together with your dad? Remember what Lilly Kane wants Lilly Kane gets".

"Oh so you wanted to get your head bashed in?" Logan shot back sarcastically.

"Well not that but hey look at it this way I wanted a scandal and I got one." Lilly shrugged "but we are not here to talk about my libido, at least not tonight.

"Lilly just tell me" Logan interrupted. "Is Veronica going to be alright?" His voice cracked and tears started to form in his eyes. Lilly's normally clear carefree eyes clouded and she looked down.

"It hasn't been decided yet." She said carefully "she hovers on the line between life and death."

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW"? Logan yelled "your dead for god sakes! If anyone should be you! Please." His voice took on a whisper as he pleaded make her live."

"I'm sorry Logan" Lilly whispered "I'm sorry" as she disappeared into the night.

_So what did you think? Your feedback motivates me. I had a hard time writing this chapter and I tried to get the voices right. So tell me how I did._


	10. Requiem for the Sleeping Princess

AN: OMG I am sooooo sorry. It has been sooooo long. I was going through a very hard year, and then my computer broke, and everything just fell apart for me. I am back now though, and I want to finish this story, (I hope you want me to finish as well). The joy of writing had been sucked out of me, but now it is back. I am older, wiser, and I'd like to think I am a better writer than I was in 07 (seriously I re-read some of the parts I wrote and I was cringing lol!) I am going to finish this story, and maybe after it is done I will rewrite it. It has been a long time I know, and I re-read the reviews, and I would just like to thank everyone for sticking with this story, for loving it, and for inspiring me to continue. I would also like to mention my 2 flamers koolaid smile, and Van the anonymous reviewer from what seems like a lifetime ago. To Koolaid Smile I would like to extend my apologies for making him or her like my story than by outraged by it, and to Van for the same thing. Thanks for reading my ramble and I'm back!!!!

Feedback: Greatly appreciated, and welcomed (though I am not gonna threaten people that if they don't review I won't update, I was soooo childish back then). Flames are still not accepted, but constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms. Reviews are a writer's fuel so please review!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars, nor do I own the character's associated with it. Rob Thomas holds that honor.

Summary: After Veronica goes to Logan's room and sees him and Kendall together she goes back in the elevator but something there happens that could end up killing Veronica Mars for LoVe fans!

________________________________________________________________________________

Previously: ""Lilly just tell me" Logan interrupted. "Is Veronica going to be alright?" His voice cracked and tears started to form in his eyes. Lilly's normally clear carefree eyes clouded and she looked down.

"It hasn't been decided yet." She said carefully "she hovers on the line between life and death."

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW"? Logan yelled "your dead for god sakes! If anyone should be you! Please." His voice took on a whisper as he pleaded make her live."

"I'm sorry Logan" Lilly whispered "I'm sorry" as she disappeared into the night."

Word count: 546 I am trying to make these chappies longer don't worry I will get the hang of it lolzzz!!

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Ten: Requiem for the Dead Queen and the Sleeping Princess

Darkness clouded Veronica's vision, the sound of her heart pumping filled her head. Am I dead? She thinks to herself each strand of thought taking forever to connect. But no Veronica, you can't be dead she quietly chides herself your heart wouldn't beat if you were dead. The smell of antiseptic overwhelms her, causes every breath she raggedly takes in to be laced with a burning sensation. Her eyes open to bright, bright fluorescent lights, lights that make her feel as if she were already dead, and in heaven, or purgatory at least. A hand strokes her hair, a soft familiar hand so different than her father's and Logan's. Their hands weren't particularly rough or coarse, just not smooth like this one, unless she had been asleep for years, and Logan had suddenly decided to use hand lotion. No this hand felt like someone who didn't exist anymore, who's hands were probably decaying in the ground along with the rest of her at this very moment. She turned quickly, never even thinking about the pain it might cause. She jerked her head, and her eyes widened in amazement at the sight she had thought she would never see again, and as she stared, her mouth gaping openly, Lily Kane dressed in her normal slutty (but not too slutty for Lily) fashion!

"Gawd Veronica!" She said smirking her trademark, I'm sooo not an angel smirk "I've been gone so long and all you can do when your best friend pays you a visit is stare? I mean I know I'm beautiful, and stunning, and couldn't you say "angelic" but honestly at least say hello!' Lily laughed, her eyes filled with fun. Veronica stopped staring , as she broke out of her shock, and finally registered that her best friend was here, dead but talking.

"Lily, how, why are you here?" Veronica asked happy, yet confused "I mean don't get me wrong I love seeing you, nine times out of ten I would be jumping for joy at the thought of it, but it isn't that reassuring to see you when I am in the hospital for many reasons one of the most serious being that I got shot." She looked at her friend questions filling up in her mind faster than she could process them. "What's going on? Am I dying, am I already dead, please Lily just tell me?" Lily sighed, and sat next to Veronica's hospital bed.

"Ok well you remember what happened right?" Lily asked knowing full and well she did but stalling so as to not tell her the inevitable news. Veronica nodded she remembered everything, the elevator, that crash, Aaron, the gun, Logan. Oh my god Logan! Veronica thought frantically is he alright, did anything happen to him?" Lily as if reading Veronica's mind softly spoke "Logan is fine, at least physically, he's just really worried about you." At that news Veronica's shoulders lowered in relief, she didn't know what she would do if something had happened to Logan, she would just die, well that is if she wasn't dead already. "Well the EMT's and the doctor's managed to get you stabilized, so as of now your not dead. The bad news though is the fact that your not exactly conscious at this moment, to be more frank, your in a coma."

Veronica knew that that news should be surprising to her, but she kind of realized it in the back of her head. She had seen no nurses, or orderlies around her hospital room, and she knew her dad and Logan would of been in the room pleading with her to wake up. Looking at Lily closer she could see that though she had a carefree look in her eyes, she had a haunted esque look in her eyes that showed Veronica that Lily was upset about this too, despite her flippant attitude.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Veronica asked slowly, hesitantly not really wanting to know the answer, but her Mars curiosity making her inquire. Lily got up from her spot at Veronica's bedside and turned to face the plain white wall that was void of any personality.

"Well now, you have a decision to make." Lily told her softly, "and it's totally your decision to make, no one else can decide it for you." She turned back to look at Veronica her trademark smirk replaced by a gentle smile. "You can either wake up, to all the pain, to all the hardships with no guarantees that everything will be fine, or you can come back with me, to heaven and... well I was never one to sugar coat things so I'll just say it you can come back with me to heaven and die in this life.

_______________________________________________________________________

AN: OOOHHHH so what do you think Veronica is going to choose? And how will she decide it? Review and tell me what you think of the story of plot twists! Please? Pretty please with a Veronica Mars movie on top???? Lolzz


End file.
